utsafandomcom-20200214-history
May 2008 Commencement
The May 2008 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2008 and Summer 2008 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. They were Thursday, May 8 at 6:30 p.m., Friday, May 9 at 6:30 p.m., and Saturday, May 10 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COEHD Second ceremony: COLFA 1 and COPP Third ceremony: COB 1 and COLFA 2 Fourth ceremony: COA and COB 2 Fifth ceremony: COE and COS Marshals University Marshals *Daniel R. Hollas *Rosalind Horowitz *James H. McDonald *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh *Oscar W. Van Auken School of Architecture *Edward R. Burian, Department of Architecture *Shelley E. Roff, Department of Architecture College of Business *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Hyejeung Cho, Department of Marketing *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *Dana A. Forgione, Department of Accounting *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Joel G. Saegert, Department of Marketing *David H. Silvera, Department of Marketing *Thomas A. Thomson, Department of Finance *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management *Karen L. Williams, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management College of Education and Human Development *Alex J. Bowers, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Donovan L. Fogt, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, and Adult and Higher Education *Marie A. Miranda, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Susan J. Pass, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Elizabeth Murakami Ramalho, Department Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Shannon J. Sauro, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Mo Jamshidi, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Athanassios T. Papagiannakis, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *Dawnlee J. Roberson, Department of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Steven R. Boyd, Department of History *Stella Garcia-Lopez, Department of Psychology *Amy E. Jasperson, Department of Political Science and Geography *Steven R. Levitt, Department of Communication *Richard Lewis, Department of Sociology *John F. Reynolds, Department of History *Cherylon Robinson, Department of Sociology *Viviana C. Rojas, Department of Communication *Scott A. Sherer, Department of Art and Art History *Amy L. Simmons, Department of Music College of Public Policy *Goutham M. Menon, Department of Social Work *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Janis K. Bush, Department of Environmental Sciences *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics *Andrew T. Tsin, Department of Biology Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Mark A. Blizard, Associate Professor of Architecture College of Business *Martha A. Fasci, Associate Professor of Accounting *Mark L. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management College of Education and Human Development *Bruce G. Barnett, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Marcheta Evans, Associate Professor of Counseling *Maria E. Franquiz, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Encarnacion Garza Jr., Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Gerald A. Juhnke, Professor of Counseling *Raymond V. Padilla, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Albert A. Valdez, Associate Professor of Counseling College of Engineering *Artyom Grigoryan, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering *Wei-Ming Lin, Professor of Electrical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Sonia Alconini, Assistant Professor of Anthropology *Sonia Saldivar-Hull, Professor of English College of Public Policy *J. Mitchell Miller, Professor of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Brian E. Derrick, Associate Professor of Biology *Joe L. Martinez J., Professor of Biology *Valerie M. Sponsel, Associate Professor of Biology *Qi Tian, Assistant Professor of Computer Science *Hongjie Xie, Assistant Professor of Geological Sciences *Weining Zhang, Associate Professor of Computer Science Honors College *Candace M. Coyle, Assistant Professor of Chemistry *Ben V. Olguin, Associate Professor of English *Tina Zawacki, Assistant Professor of Psychology UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *Claudia Franco, Guitar *John Harris, Guitar *Akuchii Iwunze, Harp *José A. Guajardo, Trumpet *Evaristo E. Rangel, Trumpet *Jesus Martinez, Vihuela *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin *Mary Catherine Sughrue, Violin *Carlos Torres, Violin *Christina Trongone, Violin *Anastasia Wilkins, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2007-2008 at UTSA